


Brittle Bones

by Agressivegayfangirl



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Help, I donno, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Short, Stealing, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, anyway Good Luck, coolio at least ao3 can help my dumb of ass, don't be like Uncle Lust kids, dumbest tags i have ever seen in my life, experimental fic, if they do the tags will be changed to be not as stupid, it looked longer in google docs, it'll be cool, like around 280 words?, stealing thots, suggest stuff i love that shit, this is hella shorter than i thought it would be, unsure writer wonders whether they should continue this, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agressivegayfangirl/pseuds/Agressivegayfangirl
Summary: A darkness fond of life, a man from a starving world, a pretty escort with quick fingers, and a collection of coins that could lead anywhere in the right hands. What could they possibly have in common? Perhaps… more than you might think.
Relationships: Lust/Horror, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 2





	Brittle Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, this is basically a test of how posting fanfiction works on ao3 (I have obviously read and written plenty before but just didn't post it), and so this is the "first chapter" of something I'm unsure I'll continue. Probably will. We'll see, shall we?  
> So this is a crossover au between the Undertale multiverse, and the Shades of Magic trilogy, which I thought would be pretty cool to try out. It seemed interesting so I shall try it out so no one else has to.  
> Anyway, enjoy, and comment what you think, I love reading comments, but I'm not so sure I'll be able to respond (I am busy and Stupid, shut up).

“Fuck!” the ground was more slippery than it looked. Entranced by the way the soil and pavement sparkled and glittered with frost, he was surprised when a dame barreled into him with more strength than he expected. They would have both ended up on top of each other in a pile if they didn’t catch him with surprising speed, righting him.  
“So sorry sir! Are you alright there?” they asked, brushing off his coat lapels in a gesture of politeness.  
“Oh!” he patted himself down, double-taking a bit when he noticed that the person was not a dame, but in fact a man. Well… more like the remains of one.  
A bit unnerved, but calmed by his serene presence, he nodded. There were, after all, not many skeleton-type monsters out there.  
“Wonderful. Sorry for startling you so sir, you have a good afternoon now.” he smiled, tilting his head in a mock bow, heading off in the opposite direction. After seeing him off, he brushed himself down, and satisfied, he went on his way. Oblivious to the fact that his pocket watch was missing.

. . .

The instant he was out of sight, Lust grinned to himself, reaching into his pocket. From a finger he dangled the watch, admiring the craftsmanship. The watch was a pretty thing, a pale gold, worn but still intricate. He opened it to see the inside, a delicate body constructed of tiny gears, turning in time to the watch hands. 4:38, and it was already close to nightfall.  
In the cold winter breeze, he took a deep breath of the crisp, biting air, and continued walking, tucking the watch into his waistcoat pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn kids, stealing is bad. Don't be like your Uncle Lust (unless it's rich people, in which case go right ahead, I'm rooting for you).


End file.
